


Future

by Katherine



Category: Riders of the Realm - Jennifer Lynn Alvarez
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pegasi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Echofrost would make a future with Hazelwind, someday watch their yet-unconceived foals play in Storm Herd's new home.
Relationships: Echofrost & Rahkki, Echofrost/Hazelwind, Echofrost/Shysong
Kudos: 1





	Future

Echofrost would make a future with Hazelwind, someday watch their yet-unconceived foals play in Storm Herd's new home. Yet she had an indissoluble tie with Shysong as well, the mare who had shared her captivity. Both of them captured and pinioned by the Landwalkers, only to come to trust a few of them deeply.

Echofrost turned her head to see the scars she bore; the wound that the Landwalker healer had stitched, and the older brand. She had made a Pair with the boy she had since left to his own life and family.

A future with Hazelwind, a family raised in the herd. A love for Echofrost as well. And yet another kind of love, for Rahkki. He who bore the matched brand and who Echofrost might never see again.


End file.
